Various optical scanning apparatus have been developed to read and decode optical indicia, such as bar code symbols on a target such as a label. Laser type scanners can measure reflected light of a specific frequency output from the scanner itself. Image sensor based indicia reading terminals have been used for a number of years for purposes of decoding information encoded in bar code symbols. Decoding decodable indicia such as bar codes has always proved challenging, in part because decoding systems work best with a sharp representation of the bar code symbol, and a sharp representation is not always possible. Optical, environmental, or physical factors can cause the representation to be out of focus, too close to the reader, or too far away from the reader. Further, bar code misreads or errors can reduce a read data rate or decrease accuracy in reading decodable indicia from scanned or input data.